Come Inside: Kurmama and Hiei Fanfic
by hotstuff1kewl
Summary: Kurama's family is out for a while and Kurama and Hiei have the whole place to themselves.


TV WONDER: Hiei and Kurama Fanfic

As a gloomy day came to an end, the moon shined over the horizon in a blinding brilliance. Slumbering in his bed was the red-headed kitsune Kurama. He had been up most of the night waiting for Hiei to arrive at his window. This night he would not have to worry about his family because they had gone a cruise for the next two months. That way he and Hiei would have the entire house to them selves. The only question was, would Hiei ever get there before the sun came up?

At the slight creak of the window, Kurama awoke to find Hiei sitting in a near by chair.

"What took you so long to get here? I gave you good directions." Kurama retorted as the stretched his tightened muscles.

"The traffic was to long and I had to take the back alleys. This huge city isn't like the country we used to live in you know." Hiei smirked as he took off his cloak.

"You must be starving. Come along Hiei. I believe Mother left us something in the kitchen." Kurama insisted as he tugged the koorime by his hand.

Hiei was sitted in his usual seat by the window. He looked out the window as Kurama heated up the food in the stupid contraption that Kurama had often called the mocrowave.

After a few more moments, a plate of food was placed in front of Hiei.

"I hope you like it. It's a new Italian dish that I looked up on the Internet."Kurama said as he sat in front of Hiei and lit a cigarette.

"Why is the food not totally warm?" Hiei asked pushing the plate aside.

"The microwave hasn't been working right the passt couple of days. Would you like me to fix you something else Hiei?" Kurama asked as he put his cigarette out and walked towards Hiei side of the table and began to take the plate away. Hiei's hand caught Kurama's just before his food was taken away.

"No, that's alright. I'll eat it just the way it is my fox." He recommened as he kissed the kitsune's hand.

Kurama blushed as he pulled his hand away gently and watched Hiei finish the rest of his meal.

"It wasn't that bad I must say." Hiei commented as he licked his lips clean.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Hiei. Would you care for dessert?" Kurama asked as he pulled a cake out of the fridge.

"No, thank you. I'm stuffed already."

"Well, alright then. Wanna go into the living room and watch some TV or something?" Kurama asked as he crossed the kitchen to the hallway of the living room.

"Sure, why not?" Hiei smiled as he crossed the room and before he entered the living room, he pushed a lock of red hair from the kitsune's face.

Hiei's favorite show was on. Criss Angel. Hiei admired the guys talent and ability to fool nature and her little tricks. How mortals were able to work with such spells, Hiei had no idea.

"I like this episode most of all." Kurama said as he watched Criss Angel join hands with the members and the concentration of the pscyology broke the glass container.

"This amazes me. How do humans learn these tricks Kurama?" Hiei asked, watching the TV with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm not sure Hiei. But I do know it has something to do with science."

After Kurama's explanation, Criss Angel went off, and another program came on the air. It was the gameshow series Deal or No Deal. The show wasn't all that interesting to Kurama, but Hiei took to it quite quickly. He laughed when one woman lost all of her money and cussed out the banker.

"That's really mean Hiei" Kurama yelled, backhanding Hiei in the back of the head.

"I can't help it. The little bitch should have taken the money while she had the chance. She won't be able to by that new car now. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Hiei laughed as he got up from the couch and made his way back to the kitchen.

"I have to say, the woman had a better chance with the $92,000. I would have taken it. What about you Hiei?"Kurama called.

"Me too. And then I would kill the banker only because he's a prick." Hiei giggled as he returned to the living room with a piece of cake in his hand.

"I thought you didn't want any dessert." Kurama proclaimed with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well sitting on your ass laughing all night will sure make you hungry."

"You said it my little koorime."


End file.
